Certain subterranean formations contain organic matter that cannot readily be produced by pumping and/or flowing from the subterranean formation. This organic matter may be a solid, may be captured within a rock matrix, and/or may have a viscosity that precludes flow from the subterranean formation (at least at economically viable flow rates). Such organic matter may include kerogen, bitumen, and/or coal.
Often, it may be desirable to convert this organic matter to a form that may be produced from the subterranean formation by flowing the converted organic matter from the subterranean formation. One approach to this conversion is in situ pyrolysis of the organic matter to generate a product fluid stream with a viscosity that is sufficiently low to permit production via flow of the product fluid stream from the subterranean formation. In situ pyrolysis involves heating the organic matter within the subterranean formation to increase a decomposition rate of the organic matter, thereby generating the product fluid stream.
In situ pyrolysis may occur many hundreds, or even thousands, of feet from a surface site that facilitates the in situ pyrolysis process and/or that is configured to receive the product fluid stream. In addition, it often may take days, weeks, or event months for the product fluid stream, once generated, to be produced from the subterranean formation. As such, it may be difficult to regulate the in situ pyrolysis process, to determine a temperature of an active pyrolysis region that is generating the product fluid stream, and/or to determine a location of the active pyrolysis region. Thus, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for regulating an in situ pyrolysis process.